


lime cold brews

by Pastelkyus



Series: Nineteen Ninety Eight [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Kevin has a crush on Jacob, M/M, Moonbae Nation make some noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelkyus/pseuds/Pastelkyus
Summary: "Jacob Was walking in front of me and he walked into a post i was so busy laughing i walked into the same postWe're going for coffee tomorrow morning"-Kevin moon to his friends, 2019.





	lime cold brews

_There he is, Kevin smiles._

Jacob Bae, as usual in the morning on his way to the local Cafe he's working in, near the Flower shop Kevin works in. Every morning they would share the same Train, going to their daily schedules at their respective jobs.

Thats not all, if you wanna know the cliché details Jacob aslo happens to be Kevin's long time neighbor, who's house is just blocks away from Kevin's residence, so of course every morning Kevin would meet Jacob down the street every morning greeting him with wide smile and cheerful tone

It all comes to Kevin's realization soon when he catches himself blushing a little or feel like rainbows and fireworks are inside of him whenever Jacob waves his hands towards Kevin every morning from afar, smiling just as bright as he is

He has a tiny crush on the neighborhood's friendly boy, Jacob Bae.

It has been going on for almost 5 months since Kevin knows his true feelings towards Jacob, he couldn't deny it when his friends teases him about it, i mean for everyday in the last 2 years he would always meet him in the morning, and they would always walk together to the train station talking about each other's interest, while Jacob sits next to Kevin talking about the things that makes him happy

So of course Kevin couldn't help to fall in love, whenever they have to part ways to their own shifts Kevin would feel a bit bored at work, either texting his friends or just watching the tv, as nobody really buys flowers that much when it's not the valentines or other holiday season.

Jacob's shift ends an hour early before Kevin's, At times Jacob will wait for Kevin so they could go home together and talk about everything again, but most of the times he'll just go home first sending " _be safe on the way back kev :) xoxo"_ to Kevin everytime before he rides on the Train back home.

And boy Kevin fell more into his feelings. 

His friends, especially Chanhee and Changmin would push him to confess to the older telling him to hurry up and just spit out your inner feelings, and the most bad thing that will happen is that Jacob would say no, and Kevin is not that good containing his emotions, considering the fact he cried easily watching sad movies.

But that's not the case, he didn't wanted their relationship to go awkward  _if_ Jacob says no, so he told them its best to keep his crush a secret.

And that's where they are right now, yet on another typical cold Monday morning, Jacob wearing his cute beret and scarf and Kevin with His usual colorful fashion sense.

After their usual morning routine of happily calling each other out while waving with enthusiasm, they walked away into the station which is Conveniently just 20 minute walk.

Kevin's heart does its regular thing, beating fast, like another sets of butterfly flying all over his insides while he's trying to hide his blush from the morning smile of mister Jacob Bae, Jacob would ask why his face is red in between their conversations and Kevin would just say its the cold weather, not sure if that relates to anything but Jacob eat up the reason and that's good enough.

Jacob walked in front of Kevin later, eyes glued into his phone while his fingers moves around the phone screen rapidly, as if he was chatting with multiple people at once

Kevin on the other hand is silently admiring Jacob from behind, he always walks next to Jacob, he never notices that Jacob himself is already attractive from the back - and Kevin thought that honestly feels like a stupid observation he made. He mentally face Palmed.

Jacob's eyes is still glued into the phone even after a few minutes later, making Kevin wondering who could be he's texting with, maybe his mom? His boss? He is not sure, but what he could remember next is, a loud sounding.  _ **DUNG.**_

And Kevin's eyes widened by the scene infront of him. 

Jacob just walked himself into a lamppost, head first. And now he is grunting rubbing his head while cursing in English

Kevin did not know what came into him, it wasn't even that funny but suddenly he just started laughing, he covered his mouth while laughing and clapping simultaneously, and Jacob just looks at him with a disapproving look.

However being busy laughing his heart out seeing his crush clumsily walked into a post infront of him, Kevin  _forgots_ he is on the same path as Jacob, resulting on another loud  _ **DUNG**_ as Kevin's forehead made contact with the post.

And now it was Jacob's turn to laugh at Kevin, who stumbled back a little, Jacob offered Kevin his hand to keep him steady, Kevin while accepting the offer feels very embarrassed, the embarrassed because your crush found you as dumb as he is way.

"karma" Jacob chuckled again, looking at the obvious red mark on Kevin's forehead and Kevin pushed him playfully, looking away.

"shut up, it was your fault"

"now now, Don't be too upset! How was it my fault?" Jacob pointed at himself, grinning at Kevin who's now is  _still_ blushing because Jacob sure does know how to make his feelings all over the place.

"...."

"exactly! How about this, tomorrow i have an afternoon shift, but since you don't let me go with you in the morning and grab us some coffee, my treat kev" Jacob confidently said, which caught Kevin off guard.

"you're so sure i dont have afternoon shift too" Kevin raises his eyebrows while looking at Jacob teasingly.

"Kevin...we've been going to the same way everyday, you don't have afternoon shift, you said it yourself remember?" 

 _Oh._ Kevin was dumbfounded, he did not expect Jacob to remember the details of the things he said, and now he is just standing like an idiot there. 

"hello... Earth to Kevin?" Jacob's soft voice snapped him back into reality and Kevin blinked repeatedly.

"deal" is all Kevin could say, as he shyly smiles.

"oh.. What's with the hesitant smile?.."

"Jacob for God's sake we're gonna be late! The next train will be an hour after our shift!" and with that, both of them hurriedly ranned into the station, almost missing their train.

* * *

"did you tell him?" chanhee lazily asked, tapping his fingers into the desk as Kevin is busy watching a movie with his laptop while Changmin is curiously looking at the round glasses boy.

"yea, he told me he already know from back then" Kevin unamusedly shoves a snack into his mouth, and Changmin with Chanhee just giggles, bumping their fists together.

"tell me how did it go" Changmin now even more curious at how Kevin finally confesses his stupid crush

Kevin told them it was nothing special, Jacob kept his promise and went with Kevin the next morning, just before Kevin's shift start Jacob bought them both hot coffee, and asks Kevin to stay on the cafe for a few minutes more.

Kevin, who's the chaotic person he is, just could not handle his feelings anymore, when Jacob says nothing for a few good moments just staring at Kevin sipping his coffee, he instantly pours everything out at once. 

Kevin still remembers that Jacob just chuckled leaving Kevin confused, he thought the Older was probably thinking he's Messing around, and Kevin was ready to jump out the window and die from embarrassment even more. 

But nope. Jacob says he knows all this time, he told Kevin that he was just waiting for him to finally open up, when Kevin asked how Jacob just casually said  _"Kevin, you're so readable and predictable."_ with his smile that Kevin loves so much. Kevin was a blushing mess, and they shared their first kiss there. 

"so now You're together right?" Changmin poked Kevin's cheeks and Kevin nodded slowly.

"aw how sweet, my prince is dating his crush!" chanhee exclaimed excitedly, and rather loudly for everyone in the library to hear.

_SHUSH!!!!!!!!_

The three friends then ducked their head down avoiding gazes from other people. Chanhee however continued giggling. 

"man, shut up" Kevin shushedly laughs and looked down to his phone, who has received a text from Jacob, he grabbed his phone and opened it.

 

**_See you later baby, I love you :) hugs and kisses, from Jacob._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet I see!


End file.
